1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission module assembly, and particularly to a transmission module assembly for automotive use.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmission module assemblies are widely used in computers or vehicles for controlling various functions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,540 discloses such a transmission module assembly comprising a cover, an electrical connector received in the cover, and a printed circuit board installed into the cover to have an electrical connection with the connector. The cover includes a body, a mating section extending forwardly from the body, and a flange. The body has a bottom wall, a front wall, a rear wall, two opposite side walls, and a receiving cavity defined by all said walls and where both the connector and the printed circuit board are received. The connector includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals retained in the housing. Each terminal has an engaging portion passing through the body and extending forwardly in the mating section, and a tail portion extending upwardly beyond the housing, and a right-angled connecting portion retaining the terminal in the housing and connecting the engaging portion and the tail portion. With the connector being installed in the receiving cavity of the cover, a kind of potting compound can be added into an interstitial space between the front wall and the housing, i.e. into a depression of the housing, to waterproof the terminals.
It is obvious that when the connector is in a process of forming, high-temperature testing or using with variation of environmental temperature, the elongated housing of the connector will accordingly bend and deform, as a result of that, variation of environmental temperature causes changing stresses inside the housing, which further brings about a change of the interstitial space between the front wall of the body and the housing of the connector, and finally the sealing function fails.
Hence, an improved transmission module assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.